1. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to providing an interface for managing and updating contact information and settings, as well as providing messages, such as recommendations, to one or more contacts.
2. Background
In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other. Typically users create contact lists on the wireless devices with contact information, such as names, telephone numbers and addresses, for aiding users in contacting individuals and/or businesses. Moreover, users may backup the contact information on storage devices and/or computing devices that are remote from the wireless device in case the wireless device is lost and/or damage and the contact information is no longer accessible through the user's wireless device.
Generally when a contact list stored on a wireless device is backed up, e.g., on a storage device and/or server, settings created for the contact list, such as groupings of contacts are not typically backed up. Thus, if a user switches wireless devices and/or a wireless device is lost, the backed up contact list information may be transferred to a new wireless device from the storage device and/or server. When the contact information is transferred to the new wireless device, the settings, e.g., the information relating to the groups previously created for the contact list, however, are not typically transferred to the wireless device. In addition, different wireless devices and network operators generally have different functionality and interfaces for managing contacts stored on the wireless device. Therefore, when users switch wireless devices or change network operators, the users must learn the new functionality and interfaces for managing the contacts in addition to losing previously created settings for the contacts. Thus, it may be advantageous to have a consistent interface for managing contacts between wireless devices.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for methods and systems for managing contacts in a consistent manner while maintaining previously created settings for the contacts.